Fated Encounters
by kenra
Summary: Setting: AU Warning: Spoilers Epilogue Encounters bounded by fate... Jomy tests the fortune that a blind woman predicted for him. And he meets people who seemed familiar even if he had just met them. Pairing: Blue/Jomy Jomy/Blue one - shot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Terra E/Toward the Terra nor it's characters._

_Warnings: Spoilers for the epilogue of the anime/manga._

_BL. OOC-ness and grammatical errors._

_Setting: Alternate Universe...? (the setting of the epilogue part)_

_Pairings: Blue/Jomy_

_I still don't have a beta reader, so grammatical errors may be present throughout the whole story._

_Please note that is not an update but I just re-edited some parts because it irritated me to see all those ( /i and i/ )…._

_

* * *

_

_Strange but familiar encounters await you._

_Never fear, these encounters will not harm you._

_Encounters bounded by fate…_

A young blond teenager mused as he repeated the words of a fortune teller while walking down the street.

"Why did I even bother to get my fortune told….?" He thought while looking in the sky.

He remembers the face of the fortune teller. Elegant and graceful yet held a mysterious aura around her.

Perhaps because the woman was blind and was telling fortunes through the use of cards.

Plus the fact, she had blonde hair that reached near her toes.

The woman did stand out amongst the midst of the crowd and he couldn't help but be entranced by her beauty.

Before he knew it, he had his fortune told by the same woman.

_This encounter between you and I is bounded by fate._

_We will meet again in the near future._

The young blonde teen sighed as he stopped for a while to reflect.

_My name is Physis, should you be asking for aid, you can come see me anytime._

"….Encounters…." Then, he looked to his left to see a park where kids are playing.

He saw a bench that was near and decided to sit over there to reflect.

He recalls the events that happened that early afternoon after that meeting with that fortune teller that morning.

Earlier that day, he was having soccer practice with his friends. It was an accident but the ball went over the fence and almost hit someone.

That someone was a teenager just like him. He had slightly straight hair that reaches at the backend of his neck. His eyes were onyx, the same shade of his hair.

When he first saw him, he felt like he was familiar. And the embarrassing part was that he even cried in front of him.

To his surprise though, the guy also cried.

After saying that they might have been friends before he invited the guy to play soccer with him.

His name was Keith Anyan. When he heard his name, it felt like he had heard of it before.

The reaction was the same with Keith when he told him his name.

"..Oh, my name is Jomy Marcus Shin." The reaction on his face said enough and a sense of familiarity was mutual between them.

After that, they decided to exchange email addresses and went their opposite sides.

"I wonder if thats what Physis meant….my encounter with Keith did seem strange and familiar…. But why phrase it in a plural sense…? Well, Physis did say that me meeting with her was also an encounter but did she mean it, as just one of the many encounters.. that I will have to face…?" Jomy contemplated as he looked into the sky.

Before he knew it, the sky turned dark and children were already picked by their parents.

Thinking it was time to go, he stood up and got his things. Before he left, he looked to where the swings are and saw a small girl all alone sitting on the swings.

Jomy looked from left to right and saw no one that may look like her parents. Feeling guilty of leaving a sweet innocent small girl all alone there, he approached her slowly.

"…Are you… alright…little girl?" He gently asked as he kneeled to face to her.

He was surprised that the girl didn't show any signs of loneliness, or feelings of abandonment. What was more surprising is that when the girl looked up at him, she was smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine." She cheerfully replied.

"Oh… So..uh…" Jomy felt disoriented. He was expecting to comfort a sad girl but here he was just plainly making a fool of himself.

"Don't worry about me. My big brother is just late in picking me up so…" She looked to the side and begun to swing her legs gently.

"…Ah…so you have… I mean, does this mean he's not always late…?" Jomy sat by the empty swing next to her. Feelings of disorientation slowly disappeared as he talked to the little girl.

It was beginning to replace it with feelings of familiarity once again. This feeling he had earlier when he met Keith, was beginning to flow out again as he talked with the little girl.

"…..No, not really… But big brother works hard to keep the orphanage up and running, maybe that's why he's running late today…" She looked to the ground but she never showed any signs of crying at the moment.

"Orphanage…?" Jomy looked confused at the girl.

"Oh, you see… I'm actually one of the orphans…I managed to escape the elders and got to go outside!" She grinned at Jomy.

"Hmm… won't you get in big trouble because you did that..?" Jomy asked.

"…Well… yeah but I'm sure big brother will cover for me…! He always does…!" She raised her arms up to the sky and giggled.

"…Really…? He seems like a nice guy…" Jomy smiled when she saw this little girl laugh.

"..He is! When we get in trouble, not really on purpose, but you know… He always covers for us! I really love our big brother!" She shouted up to the sky with a huge smile on her face.

"…I see…" Jomy looked to the ground and began to rock his own swing.

"But you're nice too!" She suddenly said and this caused Jomy to look up to her.

"..Huh..? Really… But I haven't done…" Jomy got cut when she heard her giggle.

"You're here right now, talking to me and keeping me company! Although, big brother did say that I should never talk to strangers but you didn't seem like a stranger to me at all…I know it's weird, but I feel like I know you." Her smile never leaving her face as she said all that to Jomy.

_Could it be that she too was also part of this "encounters" thing that Physis was talking about…?_

"Well… I wouldn't be a stranger at all if I introduced myself. My name is Jomy Marcus Shin. And you…?" He gestured to the little girl.

"I am Carina! It's nice to meet you, mister Jomy!" She greeted him cheerfully.

"M-mister...?" Jomy blinked.

"Uhm…is it bad to call you mister Jomy..?" Then she looked genuinely confused.

"…Oh it's not…just call me Jomy instead. Okay?" Jomy put his left hand on her head and patted it.

"Okay! Jomy it is then!" She smiled but then she suddenly stood up which caused Jomy to look confused at her.

"What's wrong, did I—" When he look up to where she is looking at, his heart practically stop.

There, by the gates, stood a young man with grey or silver hair with crimson eyes.

"Big brother..!" She dashed towards the young man and gave him a hug.

"Carina, sorry if I took so long. But you know, you should stop sneaking off like that. The elders are already getting suspicious." The young man smiled at Carina.

"I know… And its okay, Jomy accompanied me so it didn't seem long!" She released the young man and gestured to the young man where Jomy was sitting.

"Ah…I…" After composing himself, he stood up and bowed at the young man.

"I'm Jomy Marcus Shin…! I didn't do anything to her…Honest, just wanted to talk to her!" Jomy quickly said as the young man went near him along with Carina.

The young man stopped in front of Jomy.

"..Jo-my..?" Then, Jomy looked up to see the young man in front of him. It was the way that the young man said his name that made Jomy to look up to him.

The minute, he looked up to see the young man's face, their eyes locked.

Emerald green met crimson.

And after a moments pause, tears began to flow down Jomy's eyes.

_Encounters that was strange yet also familiar._

But it was different from before…

"…Hey, it's okay.." The young man took a step forward and embraced Jomy.

As if he knew…

**Because this time…**

Carina smiled at the both of them as if she also knew what was going on.

**The tears that flowed down were more heart aching than before.**

"…I feel like I have known you before…my name is somewhat strange since I was named after a color…." He whispered to Jomy's ear.

"….Blue.. is your name, right?" Jomy chuckled and smiled against his chest.

Blue looked confused but when he heard Jomy say his name...

"…Yeah…That's my name…" He smiled.

_Encounters that are bounded by fate…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Notes: _

_I know some of the other characters didn't appear but I wanted to mainly focus in Jomy meeting Blue. _

_And why they have the same last names, since it is sort of an AU, I figured they would have the same name as before..? :)_

_Physis being a fortune teller was already a given XD and her being still blind…_

_Uh, I don't know if it would fit her character if she can see…_

_And there might be a sequel to this…if I decided to write it._

_It will include Keith and Matsuka :D _

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
